


Wrapped Up

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [29]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, Post-Canon, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon decides to wrap himself up as a Christmas present for Baz. It doesn't go as planned.





	Wrapped Up

PENNY

“Penny! I just came up with the best plan ever” Simon yells.  
“You probably didn’t” I sigh “but let’s hear it.”  
“Okay so what if I got a giant box and wrapped it like a gift and then I got inside it, and I left myself by the Christmas tree with a note for Baz so he thought it was his Christmas gift, but then when he opened it it was just me! Wouldn’t that be hilarious and kind of cute? It would” he explains excitedly.  
“It’s not as hilarious and cute as you think it is, but it doesn’t look like I can talk you out of it” I respond.  
“You absolutely can’t” he exclaims, and I shake my head.  
“Sure. I’ll help you get a box that’s big enough and then we can work out a way to hide the air holes so it’s less obvious” I say.  
“Yes…” Simon replies, and his face turns light pink. “The air holes. Of course. I was just about to ask for your help with that.”  
“Crowley Simon, you weren’t going to have air holes?”  
“Yes I was! I totally had air holes included in my plan!”  
I shake my head again.  
“Wow Simon, you would be so dead without me.”

 

SIMON

We pick out a box, and Penny helps me wrap it in red and green wrapping paper. It looks a lot better than if I had done it myself. I’m not that good at neat gift wrapping. I then write a note for Baz and tape it to the gift box.  
“Hey, when does Baz come home?” Penny asks.  
“He should be here in maybe half an hour. I have my phone, so I can get in the box right now. Then you can tie the ribbon and get out of here before he arrives” I explain.  
“Okay, but are you still sure you want to do this?” she asks.  
“Yes Penny. This is an amazing plan, I’m doing it” I assure her. She shrugs.  
“Your problem. Have fun!”  
Then she closes the lid over me, and everything is dark.

I don’t want to run out of phone battery in case Baz is late, so I try to refrain from using my phone.  
I check the clock. It’s been a minute since I climbed in here. Cool.

I check the clock again. Five minutes. Time is pretty slow when you’re alone in a dark box.

I seem to be checking the time every two minutes. I’m getting pretty bored.

Baz could be here any minute now… I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he opens the gift and it’s me!

Baz is late. Though to be fair, he didn’t set an exact time, so five minutes here or there isn’t totally unexpected.

Fifteen. I’m starting to worry now.

Twenty-five minutes late. That’s it, I’m texting Penny.

 

PENNY

A text from Simon. Maybe he wants to tell me that Baz actually thought it was amazing and hilarious and that I was wrong. I open it.  
“Baz is late pls check on him”

Of course. I text Baz a picture of a garlic clove and the word “yum”. Within three minutes, he responds with a middle finger emoji. 

“He’s fine” I reply. Simon sends a thumbs up.

Five minutes later, Simon texts me again.

“I’m bored”

I talk to him for a while.

“How is Baz still not here???” he writes, about half an hour later, immediately followed by “wait I think I heard someone at the door” and two minutes later “nvm, probably just the mailman or smthng”

An hour after we started texting, he stops replying. I can only assume that either his phone died or Baz came home. Probably the phone.

Five minutes later, I get a text from Baz.

“Hey Bunce, have you seen Snow today? I don’t think he’s home yet, I’ve been waiting”

 

BAZ

I’m starting to feel suffocated. The dark, my arms pressing against the walls… It reminds me way too much of the numpties. I shake the thought. I’m not trapped, I can leave whenever I want. I’m fine.

It still feels scary though.

 

SIMON

A sudden burst of light wakes me up, and I have no idea where I am for a second. My back is aching and my eyelids feel heavy.  
“Rise and shine, you dorks” a familiar voice says. Penny.  
I realise that I’m sitting in a cardboard gift box. As I sit up properly, Baz’s eyes meet mine from another part of the room.  
“Wait what happened?” I ask. Penny snorts.  
“You two both wrapped yourself up and waited for each other to come home” she explains, trying hard not to laugh.  
I look over at Baz, who is indeed also sitting in a wrapped box. He stares at me and my box and I stare back, and then we both start laughing. Penny joins in.  
“No fucking way” Baz exclaims. “How did we both do this at the same time?”  
“I have no idea” I wheeze. Baz falls back into his box.  
“Crowley, this is ridiculous” he chuckles.  
“Completely” I giggle.  
“Fuck, Simon, you’re an idiot” Baz says.  
“Well that’s great” I respond.  
“Why?” Baz asks.  
“Because we match” I say, and Baz reaches out of his box to push me. He hits me, but knocks his own box over in the process and falls on top of me.  
“I love you” he says softly.  
“I love you too” I respond, and kiss him gently on the lips.  
“Aaaaand I’m leaving” Penny announces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I cannot believe how close I am to finishing this!! I've never done anything like it before, I always fail these types of things so I am so shocked at how well this is going!!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, and please leave a comment on this one if you liked it!  
> Only one day to go!!


End file.
